


Unexpected, but Not Unwanted

by btamamura



Series: TomoRyu [1]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: An accidental touch of the lips has Tomohisa and Ryuji realise there is more to their affections towards each other than they'd thought.





	Unexpected, but Not Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own B-PROJECT or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective creators. The mentioned Nakajima Hikaru is my own creation and has no connection to anybody, living or dead, with the same name.
> 
> Notes: My very first B-PROJECT fic, of course being about Kitakore. And yes, I started shipping them from very early in my first viewing of the series, but episode 5 and the more I learn about them pretty much cemented my thoughts of how awesome they'd be romantically involved.
> 
> This has a slash warning and might be a bit OOC.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

How did it come to this? How was it that they had their lips locked and hands running through each other's hair? It had certainly seemed to come from out of nowhere.

***

"You know, I'd heard this has received a lot of criticism, but I thought the comments on how bad this was were merely exaggerations," Ryuji remarked as he and Tomohisa watched a DVD in their comfortable and homely apartment. He was lying down, his head on Tomohisa's thigh.

Tomohisa was absentmindedly stroking Ryuji's head, occasionally allowing his fingers to run through the strands of black hair that had been washed an hour previous. "Normally, I wouldn't offer negative critique, but I'm inclined to agree with you. It's a shame too, he's an excellent actor."

"Yeah, too bad he isn't able to save the movie though. Who wrote the script?"

"I believe it was Nakajima Hikaru-san."

"Geez, how'd he crank out garbage like this? His last script was amazing!"

"I recall enjoying it myself."

"This must be because of executive meddling or something. Even the director and cinematographer are usually capable of creating better films than this dud!"

"Shall we turn it off?"

"No, don't worry about it. If anything, we can make fun of it."

"Maybe I'll leave that to you."

"Oi, are you saying I have a poisonous tongue?"

"Absolutely not, Ryuji. But, you are more creative with sardonic commentary."

"Tomo..." He playfully glared up at him before sighing.

***

Tomohisa reached for the remote and switched off the television. The movie was far from over, but he knew Ryuji had fallen asleep. He leaned down, gently placing a hand atop his shoulder and shaking him slightly. "Ryuji...Ryuji? Come on now, you'll be more comfortable if you sleep in your bed." He couldn't help but smile tenderly as he had a closer look at Ryuji's angelic slumbering face. _So very cute, but I could never expect anything less from you._ Overwhelmed by affection towards his partner, he moved to give him a kiss on his forehead.

It was at that moment Ryuji started to stir and dazedly begin to sit up. His eyes had started to flutter open as he moved, but they flew open as he registered something touching his lips.

Tomohisa tensed up as he realised his lips had missed their intended target. He was ready to pull back and offer a sincere apology, but he was frozen when he felt Ryuji begin to push into the kiss. _Ryuji..._

Ryuji was certainly more awake, he wasn't kissing in a half-asleep daze. He certainly hadn't expected to wake feeling lips on his own, but he couldn't help responding to the surprise. He'd honestly wondered what his lips against Tomohisa's would feel like, and he finally had his answer.

***

The kiss ended and both young men had the grace to blush. "My most sincere apologies to you, Ryuji. I merely intended to give you a kiss on your forehead, I had no intention of doing that to you. You may be a sleeping beauty, but I wouldn't wake you with a kiss like that."

Ryuji had averted his gaze as his cheeks continued to burn. "It...wasn't a bad feeling." He could tell Tomohisa felt bad and knew it would be better to reassure his close friend and partner. "It was unexpected, but...I actually liked it."

"Is that why you responded?"

"...yeah. I've actually been curious."

"Curious? About what, exactly?"

"About...how your lips would feel on mine. I've even sometimes...dreamt about it. I think my dreams don't know you too well. Those times I put lip gloss on you, I knew they were soft. So, it then had me curious about how it would feel if our lips touched. I liked it. They're still soft and..."

"I want you to know that if you need space after this, I can arrange something."

"Don't you dare."

"Ryuji?"

"I said I liked it! I don't feel anything bad towards you, it was purely by accident and I still liked it!" He turned his head, looking into Tomohisa's blue eyes. "But, what about you, Tomo?"

He smiled gently and brought a hand up to cup Ryuji's face. "It may not have been intentional, but I didn't mind it either."

"Then, can we? Again?"

He nodded before bowing down and bringing his lips to Ryuji's again.

Ryuji reached up to loop his arms around Tomohisa's neck, but he figured his back might get a bit sore from holding such a position for long enough. He placed his hands on Tomohisa's shoulders and reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. Before Tomohisa could misinterpret his actions, he shifted from the sofa to a side-saddle position across Tomohisa's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and moved in.

Tomohisa could barely let out a chuckle at how honest and forward Ryuji was being before he felt the smaller man's lips on his once again. He closed his eyes as he wrapped one arm around Ryuji's waist and brought his other hand up to the back of his head. He carded his fingers through the longer strands of hair, taking care as he allowed the longest to wrap around his finger.

Ryuji sighed into the kiss as he reached a hand up to the back of Tomohisa's head and ran his fingers through wavy, silvery hair. He occasionally allowed his fingers to gently rub at his partner's scalp.

Tomohisa pushed a little harder into the kiss, but he otherwise wanted to let Ryuji control how far it went.

Ryuji flicked his tongue out and gave Tomohisa's bottom lip a kittenish stroke before carefully taking it between his own. He wasn't quite ready for it to go much further, so he settled for that for the time being. 

***

It hadn't been anything either had expected. But, that night, the pair who formed _Kitakore_ had deepened their bond. Ryuji had hid his face into Tomohisa's shoulder, feeling his partner hold him close tightly and rest his forehead against the crook of his neck. "Hey, Tomo? Maybe this had been coming for a long time. I've always known you're someone special to me." He tried to hide further, but due to not being able to try to have Tomohisa absorb him, he simply had to settle for where he was.

Tomohisa let out a shaky breath. "Yes, I understand that immensely, Ryuji. You're dear to me, precious to me. I...honestly, I love you. I know you're aware of that, but not the true depths."

"Tomo, we just finished pretty much making out. I think I can figure it out."

He chuckled as he tightened his hold a little more, still taking care not to cause Ryuji any pain. "I think I needed that. It allowed me to realise that I don't just love you, I'm _in love_ with you. I pledge my undying affections to you, my beautiful Ryuji."

He was sure he was as red as a tomato by that point. "Idiot..." he murmured as he tried to calm his racing heart. "I...love you too. You've always been my prince, but now, we can make it...official...stupid Tomo, somehow getting me to say something so embarrassing."

Another shaky chuckle before he lifted his head. He made no other move, leaving it again to Ryuji to decide when they could look at each other.

Ryuji waited until he was calm enough before finally pulling back. He looked into Tomohisa's blue eyes with his own magenta. He could see sincerity in them. "Please say it again?"

"I love you, Ryuji."

The sincerity had magnified and his heart skipped a beat. He knew Tomohisa would have never lied to him about something so serious, so life and relationship changing. But, he was still filled with relief to have seen how honest he was. He hoped Tomohisa saw the same in his eyes as he inhaled deeply. "I love you too, Tomo."

The wide smile on Tomohisa's lips was proof enough that he knew Ryuji had been sincere with his own words. He pulled him close again, shakily whispering his name.

Ryuji returned the embrace and sighed as he rested his head against Tomohisa's shoulder. A tender smile marked his own lips.

It was true that maybe it had been a long time coming. Maybe the pair had felt such feelings for a while but needed that little push so they could realise it.

But, whatever they felt in the past didn't seem to matter as both focused on their present and held hope those feelings would stay strong in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: It's done. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but please no flames.


End file.
